La belleza sureña y el cajun
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Coleción de drabbles de entre 150 y 200 palabras acerca de Rogue y Gambit.
1. Nadie más

Colección de drabbles de entre 100 y 200 palabras acerca de Anna Marie y Remy. Necesito que propongan una palabra para el próximo drabble, una que guarde coherencia con la pareja, por favor. Gambit y Rogue son propiedad de Marvel.

**Nadie más.**

--

El roce de los labios y el toque de piel con piel... aunque nunca hubiera pasado entre ellos no había nadie más que pudiera brindarle esa felicidad. No había otra mujer que pudiera despertar en él lo que realmente deseaba, lo sabía sin siquiera experimentarlo.

Despertó bruscamente y trató de enfocar con sus pupilas.

Remy sonrió cuando vio a Anna acurrucada y dormida a su lado. No importaba si no pudieran tocarse, tampoco si tenían qué sentir el calor a través de la ropa, para él no había nadie más. No había nadie más que le pudiera brindar esa felicidad.

Colocó su dedo índice entre sus labios y lo movió suavemente hasta la mejilla de Rogue, mientras su guante negro lo protegía.

--

_122 palabras._


	2. Lágrimas por risas

El segundo drabble, inspirado en X-men #24, luego de la muerte de Illyana Rasputina. Aunque no recibí respuesta, no me desanimo, vamos con el drabble...

**Lágrimas por risas.**

--

Illyana había muerto dos días atrás, Colossus estaba deshecho y todos trataban de consolarlo, pero Gambit lo veía desde otro punto de vista: "Las heridas sólo sanan con el tiempo", se decía repetidamente, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Invitó a Rogue a un restauran cajún para distraerse un poco y mientras comían ahí una risa se le escapó al francés, pero enseguida la escondió, no era tiempo para reír, pues una pequeña había muerto.

—No te detengas, Remy. Nunca te oigo reír así, hondo, con fuerza —le dijo Rogue con cariño.

Después la llevó a un paseo en carruaje por la ciudad, deseaban pasar, por lo menos un noche, como la gente normal, lejos de toda esa tristeza. Gambit quería poseerla, más allá de todo lo físico, quería aprender lo que era el verdadero amor, y lo quería aprender junto a ella, la mujer con la guedeja castaña y blanca y labios gruesos que tenía enfrente.

—¿A dónde deseas ir, chêre? —preguntó con seducción.

—A donde quieras, Remy —enarcó una ceja y dijo traviesa.

—¿Estás realmente segura de lo que me acabas de responder, cariño?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

--

180 palabras aproximadamente.

Espero sus retos.


	3. Ya no

El tercer drabble, basado en Uncanny X-men 341, un especial de navidad. En él parecía que la relación de Gambit y Rogue comenzaba a fracturarse y ella se acercaba más a Joseph, quien todos creían que era Magneto amnésico tras los eventos de "Fatal attractions" y "Onslaught". Gracias a **Escriba** por sus reviews y palabras.

**Ya no.**

Palabras sugeridas: **Frustración, palomitas y anochecer.**

--

—Lo siento ma belle, tengo otros planes —dijo Remy con resignación.

—Pero Remy, esperaba... Es decir, creía...

—Merci, chère —comenzó a alejarse de ellos—. Además, mi papá siempre decía: "Tres son multitud".

Con la cabeza agachada terminó de marcharse. Quería pasar la navidad con Rogue, su Rogue. Pero no, ella ahora salía con Joseph. La frustración y soledad comenzaban a cubrirle la cabeza. Pasaría la navidad solo como en los viejos tiempos.

Vio cómo Magneto jalaba a Rogue del brazo. Quería estar con ella, pero ya no era posible.

Divisó una de las tiendas más abarrotadas por las compras navideñas. En ella un hombre les servía palomitas de maíz a los niños emocionados. Se le antojaron, pero sólo suspiró y una nube blanca de vapor salió de su boca. No era tiempo para esas tonterías.

Sentía que Roguey ya no lo amaba, por es ahora estaba con el otro. Se adentró en un oscuro callejón y su figura fue formando parte del escenario negro del lugar mientras el frío anochecer calaba hasta la médula.

--

173 palabras aproximadamente.

Espero sus retos y palabras sugeridas.


	4. Aquí contigo

Hubo un punto en la historia en donde todas las habilidades y recuerdos que había absorbido Rogue durante los años, comenzaban a manifestarse sin control y sus poderes se encontraban muy inestables, es durante esa etapa en la que se ubica este drabble.

**La belleza sureña y el cajun.**

**Aquí contigo.**

**Reto: **Empezar con la frase "El cielo estaba claro como sus ojos cuando sonreía".

**--**

El cielo estaba claro como sus ojos cuando sonreía y el mar detrás de él celeste como el alma de un pequeño infante, pero de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad carmesí.

—Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar Remy... necesito descargar un poco.

Rogue estaba experimentando los rayos ópticos de Cyclops. De un tiempo para acá ella se encontraba tan confundida y furiosa que él no sabía cómo ayudarla, cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Lo peor era que Rogue no dejaba que él estuviera cerca, por temor a lastimarlo con sus poderes sin control.

Rogue seguía disparando la energía hacia el cielo y emitió un gemido de dolor acompañado por débiles sollozos. Después cerró los ojos y cubrió sus manos con ellos, le ardían como el mismísimo infierno.

La quietud de la playa volvió y todo lo que podían oír era el romper de las olas y el soplar del viento. Rogue sacó de sus nudillos tres garras de hueso en cada mano, las garras de Wolverine.

Remy se fue acercando con lentitud hacia su novia.

—Déjame ayudarte _ma_ _petit_.

—¡No! Aléjate bobo...

Pero Remy llegó hasta ella y la abrazó fuerte pero con ternura.

—Por más que me grites no me iré, prefiero estar aquí contigo.

**--**

188 palabras aproximadamente.

Espero retos y palabras sugeridas.


	5. Cubierto por las sábanas

**La belleza sureña y el cajun.**

**Cubierto por las sábanas.**

Cómic: **X-men 165.**

**--**

Ahora sabía que lo mejor de haber recuperado la vista no era volver a ver el sol salir de entre las montañas, o el cielo negro pintado con millones de estrellas nocturnas como manchas. Esto era un espectáculo aun mejor.

Lo mejor de haber recuperado la vista era ver ese cuerpo escultural y bellamente esculpido cubierto por las sábanas blancas. Su piel rosada y el cabello castaño regado por los hombros, la forma de sus senos, la curvatura de las caderas y esas piernas alargadas. Para él era mejor ver a Rogue bailarle desnuda que un millón de amaneceres juntos.

—Más te vale que lo estés disfrutando cariño, porque es la única vez que me verás hacerlo.

—Puedes apostarlo, _chère_. Puedes apostarlo.

La chica sureña posó suavemente un dedo en la clavícula cubierta del cajun y después comenzó a bajarlo hasta la cintura, deteniéndose ahí. Guiñó un ojo juguetona y cuando vio que la respiración de Remy era lo bastante agitada dio dos pasos hacia atrás y continuó moviéndose al compás de una danza que sólo existía en su cabeza.

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

**--**

185 palabras aproximadamente.


	6. Positivo

**La belleza sureña y el cajun.**

**Positivo.**

Rogue abrió la puerta del baño de una patada y se sentó sobre el retrete con excesiva premura. Bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y deslizó estos hasta sus tobillos. Sostuvo el delgado dispositivo entre sus piernas y comenzó a orinar en él.

Se repetía constantemente que no era cierto, que su retraso menstrual era debido al estrés sufrido en las últimas batallas. A pesar de ello, una gran "P" de color rosa había aparecido en el aparato.

Poco antes de la lucha contra los Dark Avengers, logró asumir el control de sus poderes. Debió haber contenido la emoción desbordante, pero no lo hizo. Esa noche bebió tanto que terminó reconciliándose con Remy y haciendo el amor con él. Ahora sufría las consecuencias.

El bebé..., embrión, o lo que fuera, estaba, hasta donde sabía, protegido por la placenta y el líquido amniótico, pero la sangre de Rogue llegaba hasta él para alimentarlo, y ella no sabía hasta que nivel tenía el control de sus habilidades. Esa era la parte que temía. No quería dañar a esa criatura que se formaba dentro de ella. No quería dañar a..., su hijo.

Lo mejor era que "la cosa de plástico" estuviera esquivocada. Con los dientes rompió el empaque de una prueba nueva y lanzó la vieja al suelo. Volvió a decirse que todo era un error, pero en ese punto no hubo más opción que resingarse, porque su cuerpo ya comenzaba a manifestar lo síntomas propios de un embarazo.

**Reto:** Precisamente, "un hijo", sugerido por **Anais Cefiro**.

**Nota:** Gracias a quienes me escribieron. Reviews, reviews y más reviews, please.


End file.
